


by heaven's light and grace

by wayvjaewin (bootypest)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fated Lovers, M/M, subtle side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypest/pseuds/wayvjaewin
Summary: this is just one of the many lifetimes they shared together





	by heaven's light and grace

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i just wrote

The sun blared bright and hot, warmth piercing through his skin. Slim fingers shield the sun’s glare, he slowly adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness of the outside. 

A nice cool breeze rustled through the field, filled with overgrown flowers and long stems of plants. He was in a beautiful meadow surrounded by large trees and had a long clearing in front of him, that never seemed to end. 

He wore a loose white shirt and blue jeans. His feet snuggled into worn out black shoes, stepping through the greenery. 

_He felt free._

Sicheng had the itch to move around — more like dance around, and so he did. 

He moved freely as he pleased, basking in the sunlight and the subtle quietness of the field. Although there was no music, his legs and arms moved to their own accord. 

The moment he heard the rustle of leaves breaking from behind him, he knew he wasn’t no longer alone. Although, he continued to dance because he knew his company was no one who could harm him — it was his safe haven. 

Sicheng twirled himself before a pair of arms encircled his waist and pulled Sicheng’s back into his chest. Sicheng immensely relaxed in the hold, smelling the spearmint and coconut wafting from the figure. He hummed in content when he felt a kiss placed on his temple. 

“So this is where you run off too,” the voice whispered. 

“Mhm, it’s lovely today.” Sicheng replied, swaying both of their bodies. 

Sicheng huffed out in surprisement, when the figure twirled him around, face to face. 

The dimpled smile displayed on the other’s face, “It is lovely, but my eyes are set on something lovelier.”

Despite the many years they’ve been together, Sicheng never failed to blush at the overused compliments. Although, he always tried to play it off by laughing. 

The male just continue to smile, enjoying the beautiful sound escaping from his lover. He let Sicheng wrap his arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on Sicheng’s waist.  
Sicheng played with his hair on the nape, his eyes roaming all over the beautiful man in front of him. 

A thinly copper wired crown, with small aquamarines, jade, and topaz encrusted in between, sat comfortably on his messily styled black hair. His almond colored eyes stared back at Sicheng adoringly and Sicheng loved the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. His lips glossed with a rosy tint, making them look more lush and plump. The dimples were an added bonus to his already charming and beautiful smile. 

“You're staring.” His whispered, which quickly averted Sicheng’s attention to his eyes instead of his lips. 

“Beautiful,” he muttered and Sicheng once again blushed. 

Sicheng could feel the flowers blooming in his chest as his lover began to lean forward. Sicheng slowly closed his eyes, ready to drown himself in the kiss. 

_Although it never came._

Phoenix eyes blinked wide open. 

Sicheng rolled onto his side and groaned into his pillow. 

He was so _so_ close to kissing him. The beautiful man of his dreams. 

This was by far his best dream and it had to end right as the good part was happening. 

Nonetheless, Sicheng lifted his body up from bed and got ready for the day. 

As he took a shower, he scrub away the remincise of the black haired dimpled figure. 

He literally could feel his life fading away, as his breath was literally being taken away. 

“Yukhei, let him go, he looks like he’s about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.” Kun’s voice exclaimed. 

Sicheng for once, missed the heavily polluted air of the world. “Remind me to never get into a fight with you.”

Yukhei laughed and smiled, covering his mouth with his large hand. “I’m sorry, I just missed you ge!”

Sicheng hummed, taking a look at the 6 foot giant, who now looked hella muscular and fit as fuck. He remembers Yukhei being much leaner and slimmer, the month before summer. But Sicheng knows it’s because the younger male has been doing football practice all summer long, while Sicheng left back home to see his family. 

“You remind of an adult dog who still thinks they’re a puppy and don’t know their own strength when they reunite with their owner.” Kun pointed out as he slipped his iced coffee.

Luckily Yukhei never took the comparison to a puppy as an insult, especially since he believed that the human race were lucky to have lived alongside dogs. 

“You ready for the new semester?” Kun asked when Yukhei excused himself to greet his football friends that had entered the cafe. 

“It’s my third year and I just want to quit.” Sicheng mumbled as he fiddled with his jade ring. 

Kun laughed, “Imagine how I feel, knowing it’s my fifth year. Kinda regret taking a semester off because now I’m a little behind than I thought I would be.”

A new voice chimed in, “Yet here you are, still finishing your classes and heading for graduation.”

“You’re also in your fifth year! But because you want to get a phd in psychology. You’re crazy Taeyong.”

Taeyong smiled, giving the brunet a wink, “You know it.”

Sicheng smiled, he definitely missed his friends. “Where’s Jungwoo?”

Taeyong thought for a moment, “Oh! He’s with Renjun right now, something about helping him with his art project.”

“Art project?” Sicheng questioned. 

Kun raised his eyebrows, “Truth he told, Woo’s got a crush on one of Renjun’s friends.”

“Woo has a crush on my younger brother, Mark.” Taeyong blatantly stated. “I got my eyes on Mark.”

“Wait why Mark?”

Taeyong contemplates, “I know my brother is a good kid, but sometimes, well most of the times, he can be oblivious to others feelings. And I don’t want Jungwoo’s heart to be broken again, especially after Doyoung.”

“Had to fall for the straight dude,” Kun mutters. 

Sicheng shakes his head, shifting his attention to Yukhei, who’s a few tables away, chattering with the team members. 

Yukhei gives his a bright smile and waves before returning to his conversation. Sicheng only smiles turning his attention back to his friends, not realizing a pair of eyes watching him. 

Although classes don’t begin for another week, Sicheng finds himself at the freshman’s dorms. He’s currently helping his younger cousin, Renjun, and his roommate and best friend, Donghyuck, move into their dorm. 

“Johnny hyung.”

“Sicheng.”

They both simply greet each other, seeing as Hyuck employed his older brother to help out as well. 

Although Sicheng has known Hyuck for years because of Renjun, he doesn’t know much of his older brother. They only brush past each other, not really forming a friendship, they were more acquaintances per say. 

Though Sicheng feels more weirder around the elder, considering the fact that Taeyong has a huge crush on the sports med student and football captain. And he knows he’ll be seeing him more around, due to Yukhei’s involvement in the team. 

“Not to sound like a dad, but wow, they grow up so fast. I remember Hyuck with chubby cheeks and his high pitched voice, and now, he’s a young man.” Johnny confides in Sicheng when they are alone in the living room. 

“Oh tell me about it. I remember when Renjun was half my size, chasing me around about some new toy he got. Time flies fast.” Sicheng replied. His fingers grazed around the jade ring on his finger. 

“That’s true. I mean look at us, I’m basically an old man. I can practically hear the creaks of my bones, everytime I move.”

“That’s total bullshit! You’re like the captain of the football team, you guys practice train hardcore. If anything you look physically better off than I do.”

Johnny smiles, “If anything I would think you are flirting but I have to say, I have my eyes set on another man already.”

Sicheng for once didn’t blush, “Wait! Me flirting, that’s so funny! But also who?”

Johnny shyly scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks flushed red, “Uh,...”

Sicheng gave Johnny ‘we’ll talk later' look, when Renjun and Hyuck came busting into the room with food. 

And Sicheng could see why Taeyong was so attracted to the giant — a soft giant, apparently. 

_from taeyong:  
we’re sitting in the quad, kun brought your fave cookies!!!_

_to taeyong:  
okay thanks, see you in a bit!_

Sending a quick reply, Sicheng shoved his phone into his back pocket. He grasps the sleeves of his backpack, adjusting it a bit higher on his back. 

Sicheng had just finished his last class of the week and he could finally relax. 

He quickly made his way out of the building, knowing that Taeyong, Yukhei, and Jungwoo would devour the cookies and leave none for him. 

“Whoaaa! Slow down speed racer!” Johnny chimed as they avoided a collision. 

Sicheng gave him a weak smile, “Sorry, I didn’t realize how fast I was walking. I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

Johnny laughed, “I don’t think I would’ve been the one injured if we bumped into each other.”

“Right, well anyways I’ll be on my way hyung. I’ll see you around!”

“Wait—“

The moment Sicheng turned around, he almost bumped into someone again and Johnny had the nerve to laugh out loud. 

“I’m sorry!”

The black haired male gave Sicheng a tight smile.

“I’m sorry about him, Jaehyun. It looks like Sicheng has somewhere important to be.” Johnny said from behind. 

_Yes definitely, Kun’s white chocolate macadamia nut cookies were calling his name. _

Sicheng had to take a double glance at Jaehyun, something about him seemed familiar to him. Although Sicheng quickly averted his eyes, when the aforementioned male was staring back at him. His heart slightly ache at the sight of the man. His fingers quickly stroke over the jade ring, a nervous tick he formed.

“Right...Sorry again! I’ll be on my way now!”

Sicheng quickly waved a bye as he walked out of the building.

He shook the weird feeling off and began his trek to the quad. 

Tender fingers threaded through his dark blonde hair. A thinly silver coated crown with little flowers, made up of amber and jade, were decorated throughout it, which was placed on his head. 

Sicheng let out a small gasped upon seeing the crown in the hand mirror. 

“I-I can’t accept this! I’m fine with a crown made out of flowers. This is too beautiful and priceless to be worn by me.” Sicheng exclaimed, after looking at the beautiful crown. 

The servant seemed anxious by his opinion and Sicheng felt horrible for freaking out. 

“Mae, if you'll excuse us.” A voice commanded from behind. 

The servant gave them both a small bow, quickly walking out of the room. 

Sicheng chewed on his lip, “I’m fine with crown made out of the gardens florals. I don’t think this should even sit on my head, I don’t think I’m worthy of this.”

“My love, is the crown really bothering you that much? Or is there something brewing your thoughts into a storm?”

Sicheng sighed, letting the elder male maneuver him to sit on the bed. 

“_What if_...what if I’m not worthy of being next to you. I wasn’t born with riches, my father was merely a fish merchant and my mother a seamstress. What if the people believe I have no right to wear this crown, let alone be by your side ruling over them. They probably hate me as we speak.” 

Hands placed gently on Sicheng’s face, “They could never hate you, especially when you are one of them. You might not be born into wealth and power, but, you embody the heart of the people. My darling Sicheng, the people adore you and I’m sure they love you more than their own king.”

“The crown only symbolizes that you will rule beside me. It’s also a sign of hope and respect for our people. If it truly bothers you, let’s go to the garden and pick out flowers for your crown.”

Sicheng felt the nerves leave his body, “I don’t think that’s necessary. If I’m truly meant to wear this crown, I will embrace it and wear it proudly.”

Sicheng swore to himself to always make the man beside him, to smile so brightly as he did right now.

“Really?”

The dark blonde nodded, “Yes.”

“Well I’ll be the second happiest man in the universe when we get married.”

“Who’s the first?”

“You, of course.”

Sicheng barely felt the feathery touch of lips on his own before he woke up. 

“For fuck sakes!” Sicheng yelped into his pillow. 

A bright red envelope was shoved in his face, which was attached to a very smiley Yukhei. 

“What’s this?” Sicheng questioned as he slurped on his soup. 

“It’s for our kickball party for the start of the season.”

Taeyong grabbed it and opened it, “Are these tickets?”

Yukhei nodded, squeezing himself between Kun and Jungwoo. “One for each of you guys. Johnny and Jaehyun want to have some reign over the party. They don’t think it’s necessary to invite the whole school.”

“So, is this an exclusive party or something?” Kun asked as he skimmed over the ticket. 

“Kinda? It’s not a small get together but, neither a huge party. It’s like an average size party.” Yukhei explained as he stole fries off Taeyong’s plate. “So please come! I don’t want to be the only player who’s best friends don’t come in support.”

Sicheng raised his eyebrow, “I don’t think going to a party is supporting the football team in anyway but, because we love and support you, you big puppy, we’ll come.”

Yukhei smiled so huge, “My best bros in the world!”

“Is Renjun coming too?” Jungwoo asked. 

Yukhei went stilled for a moment and quickly stood up, “Oh my gosh. I’m late. Renjun is going to kill for being late to our date.”

“You better run, or else Renjun will deprive you of cuddles.” Sicheng tsked. 

The whole table almost jumped Sicheng for saying that, when Yukhei’s face fell flat. 

“But don’t worry, I’ll text him saying we held you back.”

_to renjun:  
don’t be mad at yukhei for being late! we held him back from arriving on time! please don’t withhold cuddles from him :((((_

_from renjun:  
stop holding my boyfriend hostage!!!_

_from renjun:  
what did you tell him?! omg if I get a sad yukhei, I’m fighting you!!!_

Yukhei gave him a big smooch on the cheek, “You’re the best ge! I’ll see you guys later.”

“You’re lucky that’s your future brother-in-law.” Taeyong sighed. “I’m stuck with Jungwoo for the meanwhile.”

“Hey! Just cause I have a small crush on your brother doesn’t mean we’re gonna get married.” Jungwoo rebutted, although his red cheeks said otherwise. 

“Why are you guys already talking about marriage! No one’s getting married!” Sicheng replied, a little too loudly. 

“Someone’s getting married?” Johnny’s voice chimed in. He was accompanied by Jaehyun. 

Sicheng felt himself turn red when he made eye contact with Jaehyun, “Nope, no one, not yet anyways.”

“Oh okay. I see you guys got the invites from Yukhei. I hope to see you guys there. Well I’ll let you guys enjoy your lunch, I’ll see you guys around.”

They chorus out a ‘bye’ to the duo, who sat a few tables away from them. 

“He’s so gorgeous. I’m willing to do anything to marry him.” Taeyong whispered into Sicheng’s ear. 

Sicheng laughed, and he was quick to catch Johnny look back at their table — specifically at Taeyong. 

Johnny's eyes widen when he made eye contact with Sicheng, who felt a smirk forming on his lips. Although it quickly disappeared when Jaehyun stared back at him, not even bothered that Sicheng caught him in the act. 

Although Sicheng didn’t shy away, especially when he felt the familiarity of the piercing gaze. He tilted his head before a thought crossed his mind and the moment recognition flashed through Sicheng’s eyes, did Jaehyun turn away. 

_He was the beautiful man._

Sicheng sighed when he felt several articles of clothing flung at him. 

“At this point, it looks like you are Marie Kondo-ing your closet. Just choose something to wear hyung!”

Sicheng had been waiting on Taeyong’s bed for the last thirty minutes, watching the older man go through so much clothing but, not choosing anything to wear. 

While Sicheng stuck to wear a pair of black chinos, a striped dress shirt, and a jean jacket, Taeyong wanted to wear something that was flashy but, classy but, also comfortable. 

Sicheng didn’t understand what that meant. He just wanted the elder to be ready in the next ten minutes before Kun and Jungwoo came by to pick them up. 

“Hyunngggg! Please wear something and put me out of my misery! I actually want to make it on time to the party, not arrive when the party’s over.”

Finally after a few minutes of shuffling in the bathroom, Taeyong appeared, looking gorgeous as ever. 

“I would give you a compliment but we don’t have time! Grab your shit, they are downstairs waiting for us.”

Yukhei never told them the party was going to be held at a beautiful estate — a large, incredible, and gorgeous estate. 

“I’m marrying the old grandpa that owns this place.” Jungwoo muttered. With Kun and Taeyong nodding in agreement.

Sicheng rolled his eyes but remained quiet as Kun pulled up and park on the gravel lot.

“My best bros!” Yukhei’s loud voice boomed. The younger male wore a pair of khaki slacks and a simple white shirt tucked in, a simple outfit but on Yukhei, it looked straight out of a catalog. His right hand intertwined with Renjun, who wore ripped jeans and grey pullover sweater. 

Greeting each other like they haven’t seen each other in months, the group slowly made their way to the front doors. Sicheng was in awe at the metal work of the doors, that he almost remained behind alone. 

“So who’s estate is this?” Taeyong asked.

“One of Jaehyun’s family estates. Apparently they own several properties across the world.”

Sicheng couldn’t help but give his friend the stink eye when they cheered that they didn’t have to marry an old man, but a young attractive male. 

Renjun nudged his shoulder, which quickly shook Sicheng out of his reverie. ‘You okay?’ his cousin mouthed. Sicheng shrugged.

Johnny appeared out from a side hallway almost scaring the group in the process.

“Holy shit!” Taeyong exclaimed, clutching his chest as Kun held on to him.

“What?” Johnny questioned.

“Make some noise the next time you appear out of nowhere and it doesn’t help you are dressed in all black too!” Taeyong reprimanded. 

“Ah...okay?” 

Taeyong sighed, “I need a drink,” before dragging Kun and Jungwoo to the main hall where the party was held in. 

Yukhei and Renjun gave Johnny sympathetic smiles as they followed the trio

“I don’t get it.”

Sicheng simply patted his shoulder, “Neither do I, but good luck hyung.”

For the last two hours, Sicheng had not managed to get a glimpse of Jaehyun. They had things to talk about and frankly, Sicheng has no idea how to blurt out that he believes Jaehyun is the man of his dreams. He could not handle the embarrassment if it sounded like he had dreams about Jaehyun. There were several meanings that underlined the 'dream' aspect.

Regardlessly, Sicheng had to try.

“I need some air,” he muttered. He quickly excused himself from his friends, not that they paid much attention to him.

Sicheng exited the main hall, looking for a door that led to back gardens he seen from the windows. Although the artworks displayed in the hallways caught his attention. The large canvas displayed a variety of personas, no doubt all were from the aristocrats or royalty. His brown eyes scanned the paintings, focusing mainly on their jewelry and the magnificent crowns worn. 

At the end of the hall, a much smaller canvas hung. Two figures stood, enwreathed by flowers and foliage. One of the figures wrapped in the arms of the taller figure with brilliant smiles and gleaming eyes, filled with love. Both wore simple but stunning crowns — specifically crowns he seen in his dreams. 

Sicheng stumbled backwards, stunned by the similarities of the two figures.

He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. Sicheng gasped when he came face to face with Jaehyun. 

Sicheng felt overwhelmed, this was too much to take in. 

“_Jaehyun_…”

The next thing he knew, he collapsed in Jaehyun’s arms.

The sun began to set on the horizon, emitting a stunning glow of a reddish yellow on the landscape. As the sun descended further into the land, letting the dark sky appear, he could see various lights illuminating across the village. 

Sicheng didn’t realize he had been humming along to a song being played by the commoners in the street plaza. Considering he had his balcony windows wide open as he lounged on his couch, braiding together yarn dolls for the children of the village. 

Finishing the last of the dolls, he made his way towards his window, getting a full glimpse of the performance. 

He quickly made out the performers, some of them were the adults he grew up with and the others, were the charismatic teens of the town.

“Somehow, I always find you dancing, my love.” A voice expressed from behind. 

“I can’t help it, especially when I see them perform to their heart's content.” Sicheng gleamed. 

“Of course.” The figure smiled tiredly. 

“Oh...you must be tired after a long day. I’ll just tidy up and close the windows—“

“_Sweetheart._” He whispered as he grabbed Sicheng’s wrist. 

Sicheng stares at him, eyes brimming with curiosity. “Yes?”

“By heaven’s light, I love you.”

Sicheng’s eyes immediately soften. “And by heaven’s grace, I love you.”

Sicheng knew he was tasked with kingly duties and ruler of the land. Sicheng knew the kingdom and their people were a priority. But every night, he was Sicheng’s. 

Jaehyun was no more, than a man deeply in love with Sicheng. 

_Jaehyun. Jaehyun. Jaehyun._

He could feel a huge throbbing at the top of his head, not to mention, he finally figured out who the man of his dreams is.

“Quiet, I think he’s waking up.”

Sicheng groaned, peeking an eye open, before opening both. He quickly shut them, due to the bright light emitting from the windows. 

“Sicheng? Sicheng can you hear me?” Kun asked.

“Hmm. Where am I?” Finally opening his eyes.

“Hell.” Jungwoo deadpanned. 

Sicheng groaned, “Then why am I stuck with you guys. Oh gosh, I knew being friends was hell already.”

Taeyong smacked his shoulder, “I’ll show you what hell will be like.”

“Nooooo.”

“I think we shouldn’t do anything to injure him any further.” Johnny chimed in.

Sicheng surveyed the people in the room, “Where’s Jaehyun?”

Yukhei answered, “Uhh, he’s downstairs ushering out the last people of the party. Why?”

The dark blonde male sighed, before climbing out of bed. 

“Whoa Sicheng, I think it’s best if you stay in bed.” Kun voiced out in concern as he pushed the male back into bed. 

“Johnny hyung, what’s Jaehyun’s full name?”

Johnny scrunched his nose, “Jung Jaehyun, why?”

No one expected Sicheng to fling pillows at their faces as he jumped out of bed, running out the door. 

“JUNG JAEHYUN! YOU ARE SO DEAD!”

Jaehyun had barely parted with the last of his guests, when he heard the yell from the second floor.

“I guess he remembers,” he muttered to himself, before turning his heels to the head to the sound of the voice. 

Sicheng doesn’t quite remember how he ended up with his back pressed to the wall, trapped between Jaehyun’s arms. It didn’t help that Jaehyun had tugged him into some random room and they were completely out of sight from the others. 

Sicheng doesn’t even realize what he has done, until it’s too late. His fingers brush away the strands that cover Jaehyun’s forehead. His fingers seemed to have their own mind as they begin to caress the rest of Jaehyun’s face. 

Sicheng knows he’s trying to figure out the differences between dream Jaehyun and real Jaehyun, but there’s none. 

His index fingers trace the curves of his eyes to his jaw. Sicheng gently settles his palm onto Jaehyun’s cheek, his thumb gliding over his lips. 

_Those lips that always ends his dreams. _

Jaehyun has not once removed his eyes from Sicheng’s face. His eyes stare at him adoringly, like he always had. 

“_My love…_”

Once again, he felt flowers blossom in his stomach as he felt Jaehyun pull him in closer. 

Sicheng could feel the flowers in full bloom the moment their lips touch. 

The kiss begins slow and gentle, almost as they are savoring the kiss itself. But Sicheng has been waiting several dreams to kiss the life out of him. The almost kisses leave him desiring for them, while actually kissing Jaehyun, is intoxicating. 

Sicheng tugs Jaehyun closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. Jaehyun places holds his weight with one hand on the wall as the other hand holds onto Sicheng’s cheek delicately. 

_He knows memories are flashing in his mind of them. Old, but new memories. _

Jaehyun begins to prod Sicheng’s top lip with his tongue, asking for him to open up. Sicheng ignores it but, Jaehyun nips at the skin of Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng gasps with the sudden skin contact. 

Only a few seconds later, does Jaehyun part away from Sicheng. Jaehyun smirks at how swollen Sicheng’s lips are and he quickly pecks at them once more. 

It’s when Sicheng realizes, what has occurred. He knows he looks flushed and dazed, it doesn’t help that Jaehyun looks at him like he has hung the moon for him. With his cheeks flushed, he hides his face into Jaehyun’s shoulder. 

“Sweetheart…”

Sicheng groan, “Nooo, I’m embarrassed.”

“As much as I enjoyed this very much, we still need to talk.”

Sicheng groans even more into his shoulder. 

“My love.” Jaehyun whispers into his ear. “We should talk before I text Johnny where we are.”

Sicheng lifted his head up, “Wait! When did you text him?”

Jaehyun smiles and as always, a dimpled smile. “When you yelled my name earlier, I knew it was necessary we were alone for what we are about to talk about. Although, I was expecting a slap to the face, not a kiss on the lips.”

Sicheng blushed even darker this time, “Oh gosh…”

Jaehyun placed his hands on Sicheng’s face, directing his attention towards him. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. Out of the possibilities, this was by far my favorite one.”

Sicheng scrunched his noses, “Huh?”

“We loved each other for many lifetimes. Always promising each other to love one another in the next life together. We always find each other, although this is the first time we kissed. You usually love to slap me or push me away. Sometimes you run, hide, or ignore me.”

Jaehyun intertwines their hands together, both of them sporting the same jade rings. 

“But we always gravitate towards each other, loving each other by heaven’s light and grace.” Sicheng finishes.

“Are you always the first to remember?” Sicheng whispers. 

Jaehyun nods, “Yes, but it’s—_you’re_ worth it. No matter how long you take, I’ll be there waiting for you to by my side.”

“I’m sorry that I’m always late. You must’ve been waiting for a few months.” Sicheng apologizes, considering the fact he only met Jaehyun this year. 

Jaehyun coughs, “Actually I’ve been waiting since our freshman year together. Although, I believe, it’s only recently you been dreaming about your memories.”

“_For three years?_ I didn’t even know you existed until this year. But also I didn’t pay attention to sports until Yukhei tried out last semester.” He explains. 

“Nonetheless, we still met, that’s all that matters.” Jaehyun mutters, kissing his temple. 

Sicheng pouts, “Still, we could’ve been doing so many couples things in those three years.”

“We have the rest of our life and many lifetimes to spend together.”

“And you’re not sick of me yet!”

A flower crown had been placed on his head this time. 

“Oh my! This is so beautiful. Everything that you make becomes a beautiful artwork. I’m jealous,” Sicheng pretends to pout in front of the little children. 

The children whined, protesting that they don’t want their majesty to be sad. 

“Well, if I can keep this crown. I think I’ll be very happy because it’s the most beautiful crown I’ve ever seen, even better than my actual crown,” Although he whispers the last part. 

“Ahem.”

Sicheng and the children turned to face the tall figure at the door. 

“Hello everyone, do you mind if I whisk Sicheng away.”

The children are quick to pull Sicheng up and push him towards Jaehyun. The same child that created Sicheng’s flower crown, tugged on Jaehyun’s pants for him to bend down. A similar flower crown placed on top of his head. 

“Thank you very much. I’ll treasure this crown forever.”

Both bid their farewells to the children, walking hand in hand from the school house. 

“Where are taking me Jaehyun?” Sicheng asked curiously. 

“Be patient my love.”

Sicheng pouted, but followed quietly along. 

The pair had made their way towards the far end of the estate’s garden, with a small path leading into the forest it neighbor. 

“This looks familiar,” Sicheng mumbled. “Really familiar.”

“This is where we first met in our last lifetime!” Sicheng exclaimed. 

Jaehyun smiled, “Yes. You stomped on my foot and called crazy before walking away.”

Sicheng blushed, “Truth be told, it’s not exactly the easiest thing to believe.”

“I know.” Jaehyun said all too well. 

Jaehyun guided him to sit down on a tree trunk took a deep breath before pulling out a jade ring and kneeling down.

“There is where my jade ring went,” Sicheng muttered surprised.

“Sicheng, my love, I’ve loved you for many years, for many lifetimes, and will continue to love you for many more to come. You are the brightest star in my night sky, the flower that blooms so vividly in my garden. I can’t help but fall in love all over again with you.”

“In this lifetime, I’ve been blessed to rule over this land. But even if I am king, I am nothing without your love. I ask you, not as a king or as a fated lover, but as a man deeply in love with you, for your hand in marriage.”

Sicheng would never fail to be surprised by the man kneeling down in front of him. Regardless if this was their destiny, each lifetime brought a different story and new love to their fate. 

“I do, as in always and forever.” Sicheng mumbled out through his tears, pulling Jaehyun into a deep kiss. 

“I love you, I love you, _I love you._" 

Sicheng hated spending his weekend nights in the stadium chairs, watching a wack ass sport that went by the name of football. 

But he couldn’t say he completely hated them, when it was to support Yukhei and the rest of the football team. 

“I have to say, every time I see Johnny in his gear, his butt looks fucking amazing. And don’t get me started on his thighs,” Taeyong muttered, keeping his gaze on the captain and his boyfriend. 

It took only a few weeks after the party and some scheming from Sicheng and Jaehyun, until Johnny had the courage to ask his longtime crush out. 

Sicheng would’ve been the one to roll his eyes at the statement, but one look at Jaehyun, Sicheng couldn’t help agree to the truth. 

“Popcorn?” Renjun asked as he sat next to him. 

“Nah, I think I’m set with my peach rings and gummy bears.” Sicheng replies. “ But where’s Jungwoo and Kun?”

“Jungwoo is probably cuddled up to Mark at the dorms.” Taeyong replied, not once looking away from the game — frankly speaking, Johnny. 

“Some dancer has been chatting up Kun for the last twenty minutes and I think Kun’s in love.” Renjun answer. 

“He finally is talking to Ten, good for him. Now he can stop moaning about being the single one in the group.” Sicheng stated. 

“Oh gosh, I can’t look.” Taeyong flinched away as a bunch of players tumbled on top of each other by the touchdown line. 

Sicheng fiddled with his jade ring, hoping Jaehyun’s dumbass didn’t injure himself in the process since he had been the one to run with the football. 

He didn’t realize that his boyfriend had score the winning touchdown when the whole crowd cheered. 

Taeyong and Renjun has pulled him up, hugging him. 

“Holy shit! I swear if that idiot injured himself, I’m gonna slap the shit out of him.” Sicheng exclaimed. 

Sicheng doesn’t remember what happened that night, but he knows one thing for sure, Jaehyun was not injured at all. 

A sluggish arm reached from under the covers, to slam the button down to quiet the loud device. The body next to him, hummed in annoyance before pulling the covers higher. With the peace and quiet, he snuggled back into bed, slinging an arm over the other person and pulling them closer. 

Although he tried to fall back to sleep, he couldn’t. Not even the soft, even breaths resonating next to him, could lure him back to sleep.

A sigh illicitated from the male, rolling over to grab his phone from the nightstand. Jaehyun slowly removed himself from Sicheng, giving him a quick kiss on his bare shoulder. 

It had been many years since they reunited and it’s been a blissful journey for them, with small bumps here and there. 

Sicheng remembers more of their memories of their past lives and at this point in life, they basically know each other like an open book. 

Jaehyun slips his briefs back on, after they had been strewn on the floor with the rest of their clothing last night. He grabs clean clothes and heads to take a shower. 

It is minutes later when Sicheng joins him. 

It takes them longer to shower, but that’s okay, they got all the time in the world. 

They lazily kiss under the water, until Sicheng decides Jaehyun can scrub his back for him. 

Jaehyun is the first to step out, letting Sicheng finish off his shower. 

“Let’s get married?” Jaehyun simply states as he cooks breakfast for them. 

“Ask me again next week.” Sicheng mutters as he bites on toast. 

Sicheng knows Jaehyun's proposes aren’t actual proposes, he knows the raven haired male is using it as a distraction for the real proposal. 

Although at the pace Jaehyun is going, it seems they won’t be getting married in this lifetime. 

That’s okay, Sicheng knows if that happens, Jaehyun in the next lifetime has to go all out. 

_But by heaven’s light and grace, they will always love each other. _


End file.
